Tom's Muggle girl
by Jaina Padme Solo
Summary: What if there was a 9 year old at the orphanage? What if she is the reason Tom hates muggles how does ginny weasly fit in please read and review constructive critism only T just in case
1. Chapter 1

11 year old Tom lay down on his bed. Professor Dumbledore had just left. Suddenly a girl with blood red hair and brown eyes burst into the room.

"Tom! Tom are you going?" She cried.

"Going where Gwenivive?" Tom asked.

"Your magic school of course silly Tom." Gwen said.

"How did you know about that?" Tom said sitting up.

"Oh I heard you and that Professor talking when I was scrubbing the floors outside your room."

"Well your kind- non magic kind- are not supposed to, not allowed to know about magic. But yes I am going."

"I swear I won't tell, YAY your going!"

Gwenivive started jumping on Tom's bed. She was the only person who looked up to him and liked him. Everyone else was so scared of time and bullied him. Gwenivive was never afraid of him because of the car accident he parents had died in last year; her mother has been a mutant. Of course Tom didn't know that.

Tom smiled. He never yelled or bullied her. She was sort of his younger sister. He loved the attention she gave him. He closed his eyes for one second before he felt someone press down on his stomach. He opened his eyes she was sitting on top of him smiling.

"What do you want now Gwenivive?" He asked.

"What makes you think I want something Tom?" She asked.

"Last time you did this you spent the rest of the time tickling me until I agreed to clean your room."

"Well you could sneak into the kitchen for me and steal the cookies and milk."

"I don't know", Tom said

"Please?" Gwenivive said.

"Fine I'll do it just don't tickle me."

Tom left and returned a few minutes later with the cookies and milk. They sat eating them until a matron told Gwen that she was wanted in Mrs. Cole's office.

"Bye Tom."

"Bye Gwen."

And with that Gwen left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Tom found Gwen on the steps in the main entrance hall. She was crying.

"What's the matter Gwen?" Tom asked.

"I'm being adopted and moving to America." Gwen said and a fresh round of tears poured down like a storm on her cheeks. Tom felt a sudden rage he could not control and the window shutters opened and the glass in the windows shattered.

"Tom use your powers to make me always remember you. I never want to forget you." Gwen wailed.

"No Gwen I couldn't- fine I will just no puppy dog eyes." Tom said. He pushed his way into her mind. He brought up all the memories of him with her in them or not and "welded" them to the front of her mind.

"Oh thank you Tom." Gwen cried hugging him and squeezing the stuffing out of him.

"Gwen sweetheart it is time to go." Said a woman from the doorway into the dining room.

"I WON'T GO AND YOU CANNOT CALL ME GWEN!" Gwen shouted at the woman.

"I can to because I am your mother and you will do what I say." And with that the woman marched over and slapped Gwen across the face. The woman grabbed Gwen's arm and marched her out the door before Tom could summon up his magic to blast her out the door.

It would be a very long time before Tom saw or heard from Gwen ever again. If ever.


	3. Chapter 3 Is she really a muggle?

Many years later:

Gwen grew up in America on a Southern dude ranch with knowledge of how to care for animals and a great love for playing piano, singing, dancing, and horseback riding. She had any friends and was like by everyone except her "mother" who when drunk would slap her once or twice and scrub the house clean.

Tom had become the leader of the Slytherin house. He had found the Chamber of Secrets and had unleashed the Basilisk from the chamber in the end killing a muggle born girl. He was starting to gain "followers" and got rid of his muggle father's name by calling himself Voldemort.

Though these two people looked like they had moved on: Gwen could never look at a boy without thinking of Tom and Tom or Voldemort, had only one muggle on his mind that he would never hurt, Gwen.

Soon they would be reunited when Gwen would come to the orphanage in the summer on the way to her house because she was moving back to England.

"Wow this place hasn't changed a bit." Gwen said stepping into the orphanage's front hall. Even though she was nine when she left she had never forgotten anything. She might have been a 14 year old who was super smart and super cool but she never forgot her time here. Tom would be 16 now almost 17 tomorrow would be his birthday she couldn't wait.

"Gwenivive?" Mrs. Cole asked.

"Yes Mrs. Cole." Gwen said. As cold hearted as Mrs. Cole may seem she had a soft spot for Gwen.

"I bet you are here to see Tom." Mrs. Cole said. When Gwen nodded Mrs. Cole pointed her to Tom's new room. Gwen arrived at the door and heard people inside. She knocked on the door and Tom answered.

"What do you want muggle?" Tom asked. The way he said the sentence made her feel like dirt.

"Fine if you don't want to talk to me." Gwen said. Suddenly recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Gwen? Oh I'm so sorry I never meant to say that to you I thought you were someone else. Please come in and forgive me. Gwen walked in and saw two boys one had grey eyes and blonde hair, and the other had black hair and black eyes. Gwen stared at them warily and sat down on the bed.

"This is Abraxas Malfoy." Tom said pointing to the blonde boy. "And this is Charles Lestrange." Black haired boy.

"Hi. Tom I need to show you something and only you can see." Gwen said and Tom sent the two boys out of the room.

"Okay after I show you this you will explain to me why I am a muggle." Gwen said. "This summer I became a mutant. My mother was one which was how I knew about your magic before you ever talked to me. A mutant is someone with an extra X gene. I could have joined the good side, X-Men but I decided not to join any side. This is what I can do." Gwen moved water, created fire, moved soil, and traveled through shadows. She moved through the bed, froze things, brought claws out of hand and showed Tom every single mutant power in the world.

"My power is to have every power known to mutants. If there is a new power I will get it. But unlike the people with the original power I can turn it on and off." Gwen said.

"Ok my turn. A muggle is someone with no magical powers but since you are a mutant you are like a half muggle not magical but still has powers a normal muggle would not have." Tom said.

"Wow okay so what were you talking about? How have you been? What have you learned in school? Would you show me something?" Gwen asked.

"Wow still as fast with questions as you used to be. And I'm fine. I've learned magic. I will not tell you what I was talking about. And I can show you magic only tomorrow when I am 17." Tom said.

"Oh okay well are those friends from school?"

"Yes come back in boys."

"Hello, My Lord forgive us but we must take our leave now." Abraxas said.

"Of course." Tom said. The boys left and Tom sat down next to Gwen.

"Would you come see me tomorrow?" Tom asked as Gwen started to gave the room.

"Of course." Gwen said walking out of the room. She left the same unfamiliar feeling in Tom that she left when she had left five years ago. What he did not know was that it was longing. Longing for someone loving.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note:

Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter.

Please vote on my new poll what story do you want updated first?


	5. Chapter 5

Stop SOPA

This is a link to a petition to stop SOPA. If it passes fanfiction will be a thing of the past. We can't let that happen. This also explains a little about what SOPA is. If it doesn't work send me a PM and I will send you the link that way.

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize for those who enjoy/ed by stories but because of certain rude comments or remarks that I have been getting all will be on hold or canceled until further notice. I apologize profusely to those who really enjoyed my stories and I apologize for such a long wait only to receive this message. I thank those who were kind in telling me the grammar mistakes so I can look back on my writing and fix it for future references but all stories that are posted under Star Wars and Harry Potter will be on hiatus and a possible cease of continuation until further notice.


End file.
